Not What Was Heard
by Scottea
Summary: Kirk hears Spock being abused, hears he was used as bait, and waits to hear his fate. I just play with the characters Gene Roddenberry created and Paramount own.
1. Chapter 1

It took all his years of training and exposure to bureaucrats, plus the mild sedative Doctor McCoy had given him, that enabled Captain James T. Kirk to be in the same room with the Starfleet representative and his aide. There was no doubt in his mind that the man was responsible for Spock being part of Naloun society now. Right from the moment Representative Charles Horlaw had come aboard Kirk had sensed something he could not define about his aide, a Captain Harold Lumly. A Captain by rank only but with no experience on a ship, especially not a starship. The man had been, and still was, too keen to learn about all the Enterprise could do, about the senior crew, and about his role. Watching him now, watching how he was so at ease with the High Council of Naloun, only added to his unease.

"You are quite correct." One of the Council looked at Lumly, "The officer we arrested last night will shortly be been given to his new owner. We have heard that he set a record price for a Vulcanoid. The new owner paid extra on top of the price to have him sedated tonight and for his first treatment not be given to him till noon today. This is most unusual but he was willing to pay the extra fee and stated he had things to do before he took ownership. The new owner said he wanted the procedure to be done at that time so he could have it taken to him directly after the first treatment. Clearly wanted it to see and know who was to own him before the claiming started. I had heard about that, that doing it that way puts forever in the slave's mind who its owner is and that the slave knows it is no longer anything but an object to be used. We find it best, especially with Vulcanoids, that they quickly forget their past lives and accept their new reality with as little resistance as possible. Also with the Vulcanoids we find it best to relieve them of all that logical thinking: the tablet given with the first injection starts stripping that. Some, mostly those with bodies such as that one's, may offer token resistance when first taken but most who own them soon have them used to satisfying all their needs by the time they are given the fourth injection. They are not totally mindless, Kirk, as they know how to obey and they know how to please. In our system we have no prisons as all those who commit a crime become slaves and are forever items to be used and are no longer considered as being anything but property. It is known that slaves cannot be mistreated or killed but it is up to their owner as to how they are used. Some are sold many times over their lifetime and are used for various things and others stay with the family who first buys and claims them. Visitors are told to adhere strictly to our laws and the population knowing the price of crime is what keeps our crime rate down."

Quickly Kirk started the calming mantra Spock had taught him years ago. Just the thought of his best friend being used like that tore at his heart and soul. "Would, would I be allowed to see him?"

"No, Captain Kirk. As I explained to you yesterday, you have to accept that to all intents and purposes he is dead and move on." Lumly had looked at him and behind the steady gaze Kirk was sure he saw something else, some sort of smugness, some sort of satisfaction, "It is their way. He is being prepared for his new life and it is best you go on with your life. To see him as they treat him would most likely only upset you. How he is treated and what is done with and to him are no longer any of your business, Captain. I am sure Representative Horlaw agrees with that."

Horlaw looked at him and Kirk saw the answer on his face but also so how he, too, found the whole situation disturbing. "Unfortunately I must agree with them, Captain. No matter how we see it, it is their law and we must abide by their law."

Kirk nodded as he silently recited the mantra again.

"Representative Horlaw is quite right, Captain Kirk. As difficult as the situation is for you it would only be made worse seeing your former officer as he is now. It is our law that if a prisoner is an off-world officer that none of his senior officers or even fellow officers sees them. Our own people treat those of our own who have broken the law the same, the prisoners are nothing but slaves, property, and the only accounting to the officials that must be made is of their death. While it is not talked about I will let you know I had a wife who is now a bedmate at the port and a brother who is now works in the sewers for their owners. I have memories of them but to me they are now dead although they may exist for another thirty years. It is our way. You should know that an owner cannot out permanently injure, cause to have a slave killed or permanently injured, not actually kill the slave. Within ten days of their sentencing the prisoner is given the treatments the remove all thoughts of their previous life from them and they are prepared for their future lives knowing only they must obey and please their owners. It is also our law that no report is given to the former shipmates apart from the completion of the treatment and the acceptance as part of our society." The Councilman had looked at him, "Your former officer is now a part of our society and, as per your Prime Directive, none of your business."

"Speaking of business."

While they talked James Kirk reflected on what had happened as he was sure there had to be a way of getting Spock out of this hell hole.

For a moment he sat still, stilled himself as Spock had taught him so long ago. Still and waiting to feel that beloved feeling in his mind. Numbness. There had been that numbness since just after Spock had been taken. The whole thing had been a set-up. Every part of him knew it was a set up but he did not know why. Before they had gone planet-side they had read up on the traditions, the culture, and knew that to touch the sacred spear meant a life as a mindless slave.

Spock's biggest fear. So many times Kirk had heard him requesting that he be killed rather than live as a mindless shell.

They had seen how the poor wretches that were slaves were treated. Lead around naked and used by anybody their owner said could use them and for any purpose. Slaves made to copulate in public in pairs and trios. Gender did not matter, just the entertainment of the watchers. None of the slaves seemed to be unfit and were clearly looked after. Owners would give their slaves tid-bits as one would a pet, often using it as a reward after their slave had been used for entertainment.

"Jim, surely that is what human's call hell. You must know I would prefer death to a life like that."

They had been walking through the governmental hall to the Council Chamber. Lumly had insisted that Harlow went first followed by Spock go first, then him, and Lumly last. Lumly said he would go last as he wanted to take longer to look at some of the artifacts. It had seemed an unusual route to take but the Council had no objection. Just as they were walking past the sacred spear Lumly had pushed him as he apparently stumbled and he had knocked into Spock who had instinctively reached out to steady himself and grabbed the spear.

Security guards had phaser stunned Spock while both Horlaw and Lumly had gripped his arms when he went to help Spock and Lumly said, "Leave it, Kirk! To us it as an accident but they only saw him grip the spear. We confirmed we knew the penalty for touching it and agreed. We can do nothing."

"But," he had not realized how strong Lumly was till he realized he could not break the grip and watched as Spock was dragged away.

Horlaw turned him so they looked at each other, "I am aware he was a very important member of your senior crew but you must accept that member is gone. We can do nothing for him."

"I will not just,"

Lumly had gripped and squeezed his arm as he pulled it from Harlow and all but hissed, "If you want to remain the Captain of the Enterprise and stay out of the brig you will calm down and return to the ship. Harlow and I will meet with you in the morning before we have the meetings."

Then, back on the Enterprise, there had been the endless questions from Scott and McCoy. No matter how he looked it at it he knew it had been a deliberate action by Lumly but as McCoy kept pointing out there was nothing for Lumly to gain from it.

"It was a very bad accident, Captain. To lose Spock like this is, well it is beyond horrible; but there is nae we can do, unless ye want to openly break the Prime Directive in front of Horlaw. If it was only Lumly ye'd nae be alone but Horlaw's a whole different matter."

McCoy had handed him a glass and he had not tasted the first glass, "He is right, Jim." Kirk took the second glass and sipped it slower as he heard what he did not want to but knew was true, "Even if there were some way we could get him back we could do nothing for him. I did some reading on their treatment of off-world slaves. That blasted drug they give Vulcanoids totally destroys the mental shielding they have and makes them totally docile and subservient. They most likely would have given him the first and mildest injection while he was still stunned. The first is more of a very strong long-lasting sedative than anything, aimed to keep the stock docile during initial handling and inspecting but it is the tablet they are given at about twelve hours later that starts to block some mental abilities, the shielding goes first."

McCoy spat out the word, "Stock." and started pacing, "They think of them as stock. They are given the first injection, the sedation, then the next day the first treatment injection that works on what the tablet has started in breaking down the shielding: then ten days later injection two which starts to destroy any mental barriers and memories of a past. Fifteen days after that they get a third, much stronger, injection to really destroy barriers, memories, and independent thought. Then, finally, twenty days later they get the fourth and final comprehensive injection that makes them totally docile. It makes them accepting of any treatment and, if they have been claimed and trained properly, leaves them with a near paranoid fear of disobedience to their owner, or not pleasing their owner in any way at all. They are not considered people, just slaves, things. To ensure they remain mindless they are given full medical inspections and injections twice a year and their owners are given tablets they are given once a month. They have no prisons or jail as anybody who commits a crime becomes a slave. They even have special medical facilities and doctors, if you want to call them that, for the slaves."

For a long time McCoy was quiet and when Kirk looked up at him he saw the loathing and disgust plain on the familiar face. It would, he sickeningly realized, be better if Spock had been killed rather than this. "I know it hurts, Jim," McCoy looked down at him as he handed him another glass, "I know it hurts."

When he woke James Kirk had no recollection of getting into his bed so knew that McCoy and possibly Scotty had to have taken care of him. That numbness in his mind was still there where Spock had been. When there was no response to his mental call he did not try to hold in check all he was feeling. Anger. Fear. Loss. Murderous hatred. Emotions he had controlled for so long broke free and he let himself cry, scream into his pillow, and finally beat the pillows till all the filling was like dust around his quarters. That man would be on his ship and, and Spock would have to stay on that planet. He was going to have to leave behind the best part of himself. Deep inside himself Kirk knew if Spock had died and his body had to be left there he could accept that and move on but to leave him to the life he would have was too much to even think about. During training at the Academy he had been told that there would be times when he would have to pay high prices for different missions but this, this was too high a price.

When the intercom buzzed he slammed down on it, "What!"

Uhura's voice was calm, "Sir, Representative Horlaw requests you join him in Briefing Room."

"Thank you. Kirk out."

McCoy had met him just outside the Briefing Room and handed him a cup of coffee, "I've been asked to be present as has Scotty. Scotty and I both have a bad feeling about this." Steady blue eyes looked him over, "Guess what I gave you yesterday helped you sleep a bit. Feeling better?"

"Feeling angry and alone."

"You know you have us." A hand briefly rested on his arm. "We aren't him, but we are here."

Despite how they seemed to constantly bicker Kirk had long known McCoy cared about Spock and he heard it in the way he had said 'him'. This was deeply affecting him as well and Kirk briefly put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Thank you, Bones. I know."

Horlaw looked at them and nodded as they entered, but Lumly had all but challenged, "Where is Mister Scott? He is late. When a meeting is called I expect everybody to be present on time."

Scott slowly walked in, nodded at the Representative and McCoy, then looked at Kirk saying, "A wee problem with the transporter." he totally ignored Lumly, "Had to get the first shift of those on R and R today down."

"Understood." Kirk saw how Scott still had not even looked at Lumly, "When are you going down?"

"There's too much I want to get done in Engineering. One of the lads is getting the few things I would be after." Scott looked at McCoy, "Rallon came back up a bit ago and will go back down on the third lot to go down. I will make sure he goes."

Horlaw looked at Kirk and for a moment James Kirk could have sworn the man was trying to tell him something, trying to ask him to understand. Understand what? He just nodded. Horlaw then looked from Kirk to Lumly then the others before looked back at Kirk, "I have to state that on this trip I am allowing Captain Lumly to speak on my behalf. I have told him, as I am telling you now, that this is an important diplomatic meeting. While I am dealing with the High Council you, Captain Kirk, will be with Captain Lumly dealing with the Standard Council members. I expect no further incidents. Captain Lumly said he wished to discuss a few things before we beam down."

Reluctantly they sat and watched Lumly. The man seemed to be enjoying the sense of power. There was an air of almost supremacy about him as he looked at each one individually and then levelly at Kirk, "Captain, your behavior after yesterday's incident is not to be repeated. We are guests on Naloun and must honor their laws and traditions. While they may not be what we would want them to be they have their laws and their ways which we are honor-bound to respect. I ensured before we beamed down that both you and Mister Spock knew of their laws and ways. It was a regrettable accident but it happened and we must accept the consequences no matter how unpleasant. What happens to Mister Spock now is none of your business and you have to accept to all extents and purposes he is dead and move on." Lumly looked briefly at McCoy and Scott then back at him, "The whole crew has to accept that he is dead to us. We will beam down shortly and meet with the Standard Council. We will be in discussions all this morning; you, Kirk, are there strictly as an observer and if I ask for information I expect you to be able to provide it. They have graciously arranged a luncheon and an afternoon and evening full of activities to do with their culture. If we are invited to take part in any of the activities you will do so, is that clear?"

"Yes." It had been so difficult to agree as Kirk had a sickening feeling he knew what would be expected of him.

"Good because I asked Mister Scott and Doctor McCoy to attend this meeting as they will be witnesses that should you, Captain James Kirk, disobey any direct request or order from me or act in a way not reflective of the best of Starfleet I will, as is my given right, as Representative Horlaw will attest, take command of the Enterprise."

Immediately Kirk slightly raised his hand from the top of the table and he saw both his friends nod once. He glanced at Horlaw who had a brief look of controlled fury about him. Lumly was after the Enterprise. It was so clear now that he had been watching and knew with Spock taken in such a way that he was likely to react quicker, that there was a possibility he might overstep the line. Obviously Lumly knew he could so easily take command should he do just that, especially with Horlaw there as a witness that he had been forewarned. Those first feelings about the man had been right. He was not to be trusted.

Suddenly Kirk knew he had to get away from Lumly before he gave in to his feelings, before he did what every fiber in his body was screaming for him to do. "Sir, if I may I will shortly meet you in the transporter room."

As he walked to the Transporter Room he looked at the crewmen waiting to be beamed down and wondered what they would think of that godforsaken planet. It had vital mineral supplies to which Starfleet had only just gained the rights. There were no real geographical wonders, no parks or wilderness areas of note, but there were many amusement centers catering for seemingly all interests and tastes. He knew the crew was aware of what had happened, Lumly had made a ship-wide announcement about it and made it clear that no attempt to contact the former First Officer was to be made or there would be repercussions. He had used it to point out how important it was to obey the laws of the planet. They could go down and have a much needed break from shipboard life but there was to be no attempts at finding or contacting the former First Officer.

Most of the crew waiting to go down would not have known Spock. Kirk new that they all would have heard of him, knew who he was, seen him, and some possibly even worked with him but not known him. Kirk knew that most of the crew respected Spock for his rank or the person he was or both. Kirk saw the looks of understanding he got from most and he had nodded his thanks. One officer had looked at him, had deliberately looked into his eyes and Kirk could not shake the feeling that for those few seconds they had looked at each other the officer had been trying to tell him something more than he understood. Just for a few seconds that officer had looked at him in a way Kirk could not fully describe. As he walked away Kirk had shaken his head. No doubt the officer was pleased to be getting some planet-side time as he had briefly shown Kirk a disc that represented full leave. Obviously the man needed it if McCoy had given him full leave.

The Chief Medical Officer was not known to easily issue any officers with full leave passes. Vaguely he recalled McCoy saying something about one particular officer being well overdue for time off planet-side for medical reasons and that he insisted the officer be planet-side for at least twenty-four standard hours and that the officer had direct orders to do absolutely nothing overly physical during that time, that he was given the pass with the strict orders that he just rest and relax during that time. Momentarily he wanted to stop and question the officer as McCoy had said the officer had returned to the ship and asked for a mixture of medical herbs saying he might need them for the food and McCoy said he had given the officer some when he first went down but gave him more as it clearly meant that the officer was finally eating.

Dutifully he had gone back down and accompanied Lumly to the meeting with the Standard Councilmen while Horlaw and the High Council had their lengthy discussions. Quietly he just sat and just listened to and watched Lumly as he talked about what Starfleet could further offer them in the future. Twice Lumly had called the Enterprise his ship. Not one word about Spock.

The Councilmen had said they would review the official documents Lumly had presented before discussion them with the High Council but that it was time to have lunch and for them to be shown the wonders and delights of Naloun. The Councilmen had arranged accommodation for them at one of the more luxurious accommodation facilities.

Lumly had looked at Kirk, "We are to go out with three of the Councilmen and we both will follow their customs and take part in the activities. We will not offend our hosts. Is that understood?"

"I understand my duties."

They followed the Councilmen into a cavernous room and sat at a table near a stage. The Councilmen looked at Kirk, "We regret we cannot let you have contact with the slave you would have been interested in. We did find out that he is to begin his new life serving his owner's needs today. We thought that if you could see, up close, how thoroughly the slaves can be trained to entertain and please you would know that while your First Officer will not be killed for his crime he will pay for it none the less yet not be aware of it. You will see that slaves are aware of what is going on around them, they know what is being done to them, they know they are to please their master at all times, and they know and care about little else as the rest has been chemically removed from their memories. They know who their master is and they will do whatever the master tells them as they want to please the master. You may hear the occasional groan of pain or exertion but they know it is their master's right to do as they like with them. Most of the ones you see on stage have masters who keep them just for such entertainment."

Another Councilman looked at Kirk, "You are possibly repulsed by what you are seeing, Captain Kirk. No doubt you are troubled by the thought of your former officer becoming one of them soon. Be assured that we have had many from other species, including Vulcanoids, and they have all adjusted. We do not believe in killing our criminal elements nor trying to correct them when they can clearly be of other use. You will see that the base criminal element in them is gone; they are placid and docile. They are well cared for with a weekly medical check and a thorough medical examination twice a year. There are laws that protect them and stipulate what can and cannot be done to and with them. Since the law was passed allowing a very select few slaves to be used by approved owners to breed strictly for the supply of entertainment replacements crime had gone down. Slaves used for entertainment have shorter lives but are in more demand."

"We felt you should see the life your officer will live so you know he will not, by our standards, be mistreated only made to pay for his crime. It is up to the one who buys and claims them first that decides how best to use them. There is always keen bidding for the likes of Vulcanoids as they offer a challenge in claiming and training as well as tending to be the more loyal."

Watching the show made Kirk feel sick and he saw Lumly glance at him as the slaves cavorted around on the stage, all choreographed to perfection. The slaves were from different species, races, and genders. It sickened Kirk to have to watch it knowing that this was what the future held for his friend. He wanted to get up and leave but knew Lumly would use that against him. The Councilmen got on stage, mounted the most attractive male slaves, and indicated he and Lumly should do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly he looked around the others present and was relieved to see nobody from the ship. Lumly stood up and looked at him. The others would not have noticed it but Kirk knew it was an open challenge. As he stood Kirk saw the crewman he had seen earlier waiting to beam down walk in and look around. The officer saw him, gave a quick nod, and slowly started to walk towards him.

Lumly looked at Kirk, "Captain?"

"One of my officers wishes to speak with me." He looked at the one Councilman who had yet to go on stage, "If you will excuse me I must attend to this." Then levelly at Lumly, "I was told not to bring a communicator in. "

"Oh, of course, understandable, Captain. This establishment requires all to leave communication devices outside so patrons can indulge in pleasure without any outside pressure." The man laughed as he looked at the male slaves. "They only have quality here. You will join us, Captain. You will find they live up to their reputation as prime pleasure slaves."

Kirk noticed how the officer slowly walked up to him. Kirk could tell he was deliberately taking his time so that Lumly was on stage by the time he got to him. The officer stopped in front of Kirk, "I am sorry to interrupt your evening, Sir," for a moment the officer glanced at the stage then back at him, "but I was wondering if you could clarify a question I have about contraband."

Although he was very thankful for the break from his formal duties Kirk knew his crew was well versed on contraband. Just for a moment he was about to state that then paused as he looked at the officer. He could not remember the man's name but remembered him as the one with the full leave pass and as he looked at the man he realized that the officer had clearly seen how repulsed he was by the whole idea of what he was expected to do and had acted. It was clear to him the officer was obviously stalling.

"Go ahead."

"I do not know exactly how I should word this, Sir. If I ask it one way I may be in trouble with regulations yet if I ask it another way you may not understand what I need to know."

Kirk just looked at him and saw the officer was doing a magnificent job of looking puzzled. It would not have been so obvious to others but Kirk had studied his crew, had seen how they reacted, and he just knew this officer was equivocating on his behalf.

"Sir, I would like to know what, specifically, as per the regulations, is considered contraband for this planet? I mean is it the same for this planet as it is for other planets?"

"Contraband for this planet is like contraband from other planets. You are to take nothing back to the ship that is legal on this planet but that is illegal according to Starfleet and nor are you to take back to the ship anything that may put the ship or the personnel of the ship at risk Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"Not really, Sir. Well, nothing I can really talk about at the moment. Nothing I would care to mention right now, right here. But I am still somewhat puzzled in that I have acquired something I am interested in getting to the ship that is legal on this planet but having it and using it is not in accordance to the dictates of Starfleet or even the Federation for that matter." The man looked at the ceiling for a moment then back at Kirk, "At least I think it is against Federation rules in some situations and relating to some planets. I had not thought, when I got it, that I might not be able to take it back to the ship."

"What is causing the confusion?"

"I just am not sure of the legal ramifications of taking it back to the ship as it is not originally indigenous a part of this planet but it is of social significance on this planet."

Kirk smiled to himself, knowing full well that the officer was decidedly stalling for him, as it was clear that he was trying to think of how to stretch his questions as he spoke, that he was deliberately making a simple question sound more complex. "If the item is against the dictates of Starfleet then it is considered contraband irrespective of its status planet-side. You weren't contemplating taking anything illegal aboard, were you?"

"No and yet that is my problem, Sir. I am uncertain as to whether it is illegal or not and by whose laws. It is a rare item but I had to make sure as to whether it would be considered contraband or not. I do know Starfleet does not approve of it but with it not illegal on this planet I thought maybe it should not be classified as contraband. I just wanted to be clear about what the regulations are. Don't want to get into any more trouble." Kirk had glanced at Horlaw then back and it was clear the officer had noticed it. "If you do not mind and have the time, Sir, I would like to ask another question regarding contraband?"

The officer was clearly reading him and Kirk nodded hoping the officer understood how he appreciated the delaying tactic.

"Hypothetically, what would happen if I were to take something from the planet that was considered part of the planet, something that, in itself, was not indigenous to the planet and something that would not be missed nor would taking it detract from the overall operation of the planet's infrastructure? Would that, in actuality, be something against the regulations and what sort of punishment could I expect?"

It was hard for Kirk not to laugh at the officer's attempt to keep him off the stage, away from having to take part in the show. Momentarily it hurt a little as the way the question had been worded would have, he knew, greatly amused Spock. "Hypothetically, good point. As I understand Starfleet regulations, as long as there were no lasting problems to the planet's socio-economic structure caused by your taking the item, and this item would not endanger the ship or its crew, not pose any threat to the Federation and is not against the dictates of Starfleet, there should be no problem."

The music stopped and the lights becoming brighter indicated the slaves had left the stage and Lumly wandered over to where they were.

"Anything I should know about, Kirk?"

"No, Sir, I was just clarifying the matter of contraband. This officer has most likely seen some sort of rare food or drink that could be classified as contraband as he said it would be illegal on the ship but is legal and enjoyed on planet."

The officer nodded at Lumly but looked at Kirk, "Guess it would do me no good to even try smuggling anything like that aboard as Mister Scott would be interested and would most likely confiscate it."

"What did you want to know that you should have known and what is the reasoning behind it?"

The officer stood straight and looked at Lumly, "Sir, I just asked if it were an offence to take something from a planet that was not originally from the planet but is accepted as a part of the planet simply because of generational tradition and use. It is not something totally illegal within the Federation and taking it from the planet would not endanger the planet nor the social structure of the planet. The reason is that it would make the perfect gift for a special person but I was unsure of the exact regulation pertaining to it, Sir."

"What is the classification of this item?"

"It would be a science classification."

"And you are certain this item is not indigenous to this planet?"

"Very certain, Sir."

"And you are certain that should you remove it from the planet there would be no serious social or economic changes to the planet?"

"None at all to the planet, Sir."

Again Kirk smiled, the officer was matching Lumly. "And this item would not cause problems aboard nor endanger the Enterprise or the crew in any way?"

"No problems or danger at all, Sir."

"Just have Mister Scott and Doctor McCoy check the item before you leave the Transporter Room. As it meets the basic criteria I would not classify it as contraband but they are still to check the item. I hope whoever you are getting this for will appreciate all the trouble you are going to and trouble you are in for not understanding what is considered contraband. Report to Representative Charles Horlaw and myself on the Bridge at ten hundred hours tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." He looked at Kirk, "And thank you, Sir." Kirk could not escape that thought that he was trying to say more, there was something about his stance and the way he was looking at him, "I will get the gift and have Mister Scott and Doctor McCoy take care of it till you, till we return."

"Yes, now go and enjoy your leave. Just don't get drunk on planet."

Lumly half-smiled as he looked at Kirk, "He won't be smiling if I were his Captain. I would make an example of him. If I had not seen how it was obvious that you did not know the officer and that what you were discussing was ship business I would have thought that a deliberate act to avoid being a part of the activities. He would be a good example of what I would do to those who even thought of bringing something that could be contraband aboard my ship. I will be most interested to see what you do about it. While it was good of him to check he should have known better. I remember being regular crew and thinking a special gift of rare flower or food and wine might attract a special yeoman or two. No doubt he was thinking the same. Well, that might be accepted under your watch but not on my ship." The man sighed, seeming to not have realized what he had just said, straightened up, and said, "We are now to go to a quiet bar for a drink and then to our lodgings."

They rejoined the Councilmen and Kirk just sat while they talked trade and there were more drinks and snacks. It was clear that Lumly enjoyed being the centre of attention and several times mentioned how one day he would be captain of a starship. The others had made comments about what a great captain he would be if he were as good at it as he was at diplomacy.

A waiter came over and whispered something to the leading Councilmen who nodded. As it was clearly too early in the day for most the bar was quiet and the Councilmen smiled as he looked at Kirk. "Captain Kirk, I know you are most concerned about your former officer. Captain Lumly had said you would feel better about his future if you knew exactly how he was introduced to his new life and I was able to locate where he will be claimed by his owner, where he will get his first lesson in how to satisfy and please his master, where he will be first mounted and claimed and made a part of our society. If we sit here we will be able to listen as he is first taken by his owner, hear him accept his new life. It is good that the one who purchased him is staying in these lodgings as they have all the rooms fitted with transmitters so they can ensure all is well in each suite. They can also, for a fee, allow others to listen. I have been able to arrange for you to hear him being claimed."

The Councilman looked at Kirk and smiled, "I have also arranged for the agent who bought him to be there till he is claimed and to talk as naturally as possible while describing what is going on so that you will be aware that while he is being claimed and introduced to his new life he most likely will experience pain but is not being tortured. There may be shock and realization but the drugs will, over time, nullify most of the actual physical pain. For most who become pleasure slaves it is that first session that is the worst as they have some time before the drug affects their brain so they realize what is happening. The drug that they are first given just basically weakens them and makes them manageable. They are given a medication that numbs their vocal cords so they can moan and groan but cannot speak. It adds to the enjoyment of claiming them if all they can do is weakly fight and moan and groan as they learn of their new life."

Kirk heard the words but they meant nothing. This had all been arranged by Lumly and he could do nothing. Lumly was after the ship. He had known that this, all of what being done to Spock, would be tearing at him, Lumly would be waiting for him to react so he could take over the ship. Lumly knew making him listen to Spock being tortured and being unable to do anything would be the best way to get that reaction and the ship. Slowly Kirk was trying to center himself the way Spock had tried to teach him. He needed that control that Spock had tried to impart to him.

"Of all the things they will experience in their life as a pleasure slave it is the first claiming that is possibly the worst for them but the best for the one who claims them. You must not be concerned about what you hear, Kirk, your former officer is just getting trained for his new life and is in no real danger. He will experience some pain and discomfort but in time he will get used to it, they all do. Know and accept there is nothing you can do for him. It is most fortunate that he and the purchaser had had an earlier encounter as that way the new owner will not be suspicious of him talking about what is being done as your former First Officer is claimed as his property. I just have to find the right. Ahhhh, I think that's it.,"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is why the M rating.

* * *

A familiar soft moan came from the speaker and Kirk wanted to beat out of the Councilmen where Spock was. "I see you have washed him. He looks like such a fine, magnificent animal." Another longer moan and Kirk found himself biting his bottom lip trying not to think what was being done to his friend. "There is no need to wipe him down and inspect him. The inspector said there are no flaws with him and no marks on him. He asked if he could enjoy him once he had finished his treatments and I said his new master had sent me to collect him and said he was to be unmarked and unused. The slave doctor said he reacted badly to his first injection and may be difficult to handle as he gave him an extra half dose but that after his next one he should be more docile and the inspector agreed."

There was a sickening laughter in this voice, "This one sure does not look all that docile. The slave doctor said to thank you for letting him just sedate it for the night as it was the first time he had given the first treatment to one that was semi-conscious and that it put up a good entertaining fight not to take the tablet. As he was unsure if it swallowed the tablet whole or bit it he gave it a second one and said he would like to know how it reacts as some Vulcanoids who are given more than one tend to give more pleasure as you get them ready for claiming since they are very confused yet apparently know that their great mental abilities are not going to block the sensations they are going to feel as they are claimed. The inspector said I was to tell you that a Vulcanoid with that sort of reaction and needing the extra medication usually takes time to settle so be prepared as his reactions will be different from other slaves. Also that his sense of touch will be heightened so will add to your enjoyment of claiming him."

"I thank you for bringing him to me."

"He truly is a magnificent creature. Spread out on the bed like that. You should enjoy him while he has spirit in him. Just looking at him you can see it, he would know he was being claimed, he would know who his master is, he would remember and always please you. There is still a certain awareness in his eyes. Mount him and let him know he is yours and that you not only own him but you also control him. Let him feel and know your power over him inside and out. Make him aware of your dominating power. I have heard with Vulcanoids you first mount and claim them while they are in the initial medicated stupor so they know they are being claimed, who is doing it, that whoever is doing it to them is enjoying it, and then you take time enjoying their dying spirit till that last injection. It is said that that way with Vulcanoids they will always willingly do whatever that master asks of them even if they are owned by another. As he is he would know, really know he was being claimed by you."

There was the sound of movement, "You don't mind me standing here, do you? I can see what you are doing better and see his face. He appears to still be mildly aware of what is being done to him. Do you not want that feeling, that feeling you get when a slave is aware enough to know they are being claimed by a master? Do you not want that feeling you get at the moment they are claimed and some give that one scream? That scream that lets you know you have truly claimed them and that they know you are their master. Just looking at him I bet he will certainly scream as you claim him."

More little laughter from the narrator, "He is aware at some level of what you are doing to him. Such a one will scream as he is claimed as there would have been pride in such a one. There would have been dignity as well as a sharp mind and all that will be gone and it will know it at the moment it is claimed. It will scream not so much about the pain but about what you will have taken from it. It will know you own it. After the final injection he will still be a magnificent animal and can be made to react but will largely just there for enjoyment without giving you any real feeling of claiming him, of owning him. Is that what you have found? It is clear you have had a Vulcanoid before. What is it like to claim one, to feel them under you at the moment they break, the moment they area claimed and acknowledge that they are your property?"

"I am familiar with Vulcans." Kirk tried to think if he had ever heard the voice but it sounded like so many he had heard. There was nothing distinctive about it.

"Have any of them as splendid a specimen as him? You certainly know your stock. Never have I seen such control of a Vulcanoid. It is clear it does not being examined. Usually there two are present when a Vulcanoid is examined like that and two present when it is first claimed to ensure it fully accepts its new life. I hear that most Vulcanoids would prefer death to this life. See, he has enough awareness to know you are examining him, to know what you are doing, see how he is trying to move from your hands. Vulcanoids do not like being handled which adds to enjoying them and with the drugs in the first injection enhancing their senses."

More moans from Spock that cut through Kirk as he saw now staring at a knot in the wooden table top before him. "Even just watching you preparing him to be claimed is enjoyable. It is clear you know how to let him know that you are his master, that you own him. Just watching him contort to try to escape your hands is mesmerizing. Hearing those moans coming from his core. You continuing his obvious discomfort is letting him know he is now your property. You are being very thorough, clearly letting him know you have such complete control over him. Just look how he is reacting to your touch, squirming, twitching and listen to his moans. He is becoming aware he is yours, he is aware of your control, your mastery over him. Handling him like that shows him who controls him. See the fear and torment in his eyes, the certainty that you control him. I have been so busy watching him arch his body and try to twist from your hand I had not realized that your touch has caused him to,"

"Touch him and I will removed you hand by cutting it off at the elbow!"

"I, I understand. You are getting him used to your control, your ways, and you are correct, yours is the only touch he should feel. Clearly you will have plans for the next time you have such a full reaction on him. Truly glorious and proof of your mastery as I have heard it takes others days to get such a reaction, especially in a Vulcanoid. See, you can tell he knows you have caused him to display it. He clearly writhes with a mixture of shame and ecstasy, you can tell that from his face. Oddly Vulcanoids react to the first injection the worst yet I have heard it weakens them slightly yet heightens their senses which just adds to the enjoyment of claiming them. But I have never heard of one reacting in this way. I am honored to see it."

The awe and admiration were clear in the man's voice. "Are Vulcanoids like the others, do they put up the best fight when being claimed the first time? Obviously it is true that they know what is being done yet know they know they must accept it. It is said they really fight being claimed for the first time and often before the drugs take all their spirit over the weeks they give great enjoyment as they attempt to resist but then seem to accept it so you will be able to enjoy him several times a day without tiring him. Just by looking at how hard and upright that organ is I know not only are you an exceptional controller but clearly an exceptional specialist in Vulcanoids. I have learned so much watching you."

There was silence and Spock's guttural moans tore at Kirk. Lumly sat just watching him with what Kirk knew as a look of smug satisfaction. One of the Councilmen said, "It is a pity we could not watch this as it sounds like the owner is enjoying making sure he knows his new role is to please him. His letting the slave know that while he might seek release from an arousal it is up to the master to decide when or if that release may come."

Another Councilmen said, "I will find the man who purchased it and get some pointers for if I am ever fortunate to get a Vulcanoid. It is said he sold for the highest price ever paid for a pleasure slave. From what is being said the new owner knows how to treat and prepare Vulcanoids."

"You gave me more than enough to buy him and pay for his first treatment. You clearly wanted this one. They were surprised when I placed your bid as it was well above what others had bid."

"Keep whatever is left."

"The debt I and my family owe can never be repaid."

"It has been paid. Call it a trade. Getting you out of a fight and you bringing him to me immediately after his first treatment is a trade."

"Oh, you want to play with him more before you mount him. I prefer to mount my new ones as soon as possible too. I like them to know I control them, that they are mine. What are you doing? Are you getting him off the bed and down like that to drench him? There is no need to drench him. I drench my ones only after I have claimed them and then I drench them once a year. And what are you putting in his nose? It does not like that at all. Just look at how it tries to struggle. My ones are not as spirited as Vulcanoids are and do not resist as much but you will enjoy the feeling of knowing you have broken him to your will. He is learning tonight that you are his master and owner in all ways. See, even though he was able to throw you like that you are making him swallow more, that will show him your dominance over him. And again he tried to keep you away. What spirit. If you need help."

"No. Leave."

"But that is the third time he has thrown you like that. He has not weakened like most do."

"I said **leave**." The man said one word clearly and paused so that the message was clear.

"I will, I will. In a few moments. You clearly know how to break in Vulcanoids, even one with such spirit. I wish to see your method of purging him. When I have seen that I will let you enjoy him. He should give you years of pleasure."

There was more laughter and the clear sounds of Spock being violently sick, "I see, you are really clearing him of any parasites before you start. That is most odd as I have found the slaves I have had to be more compliant before they are allowed to empty their systems; they know that I have total control over them that way. They learn that I control them, that I control even when they can relieve themselves."

A silence then the commentator, "Oh, you clear his whole system. That is a mess. Ahhh, oh yes, I understand now, you drenched him so you would have to clean him and Vulcanoids tend to feel great shame about being touched down there. Just look at how he is now weakly struggling to avoid your touch, how he is trying to brush you aside. You could not see his face from there but there is awareness there of what is happening to him, of not liking it, but of not knowing what to do. I am certain that if you left him alone for a moment now he would try to crawl away but now not know where he was going and would just curl up. It is not uncommon. I have done it with mine. Let them think they can get away, have even let them go to sleep thinking they were safe, and then enjoyed reminding them they belong to me."

More sounds of Spock vomiting and the man laughing, "You sure are cleaning him out. And just listen to him whimpering, it is your touches and the drugs, he cannot cope with both. Look at how he looks, look at the frightened haunted feral look. Most slaves have the frightened look but Vulcanoids seem to know they are losing their minds and are haunted by that. He is learning who owns him, who controls him. Another drenching? Is that for him or your own enjoyment? You must use a special drench as never have I seen or heard of any slave cleared so quickly. When will you mount him? I have heard that some Vulcanoid owners find that, should they be on their slaves when they disgorge and they reach under them and pull up on the slave's stomach, it shows their mastery over the slave and helps empty them faster so they can get back to enjoying their conquest. Is that what you are doing? They say it is most uncomfortable for the slave but it shows them their place faster."

"You said you would leave, now go. Just leave me with him."

While the two men had been talking Kirk had only just heard his friend moan but now, now he could clearly hear pain in his moans. There had been the sound of a few scuffles, of things being hit, but mostly it had been the watcher enjoying seeing what was being done to Spock and Spock's whimpering and moans.

"I should like to stay and watch such a claiming but will leave and let you enjoy such a moment on your own. I thank you for,"

"**Just go**."

There was the sound of the closing of a door then a moment of silence before a muffled guttural scream before a steady rhythmic banging had started. The scream had torn into Kirk in such a way he felt sick, angry, and powerless. A murderous hatred was building in him and he could tell from the look on Lumly's face that the man knew it.

"You see or rather hear, Captain, he is part of their society now. He is duly claimed and owned as is dictated by their law." In Lumly's eyes Kirk saw satisfaction, "He has clearly been claimed as property, or should I say that he is clearly being claimed as property." The Councilmen laughed as did Lumly as he looked at Kirk and Kirk knew the man was not only right but deliberately baiting him, wanting him to react.

"I can tell Captain Kirk," Lumly looked at him and had momentarily given him a slight grin, "would like to know if this is normal, if how his former First Officer is being claimed is the usual method?"

"From the sound it is the usual, his owner is clearly enjoying claiming him."

One of the other Councilmen was smiling as he turned up the volume and mixed with the banging they could hear gasps and moans, "The master is certainly showing the slave that he is owned and is clearly enjoying it." Spock's moans and gasps seemed to cut through Kirk, "Vulcanoids do not usually gasp and moan so much like that unless they are aware of what is being done to them and can really feel they are being dominated and claimed and only a most proficient very highly skilled master can get that reaction so soon from a Vulcanoid. Your officer, Kirk, was fortunate to have been claimed by such a master, a master who clearly knows how to treat and truly claim Vulcanoids. He could have had a master unfamiliar with how best to take control and claim him. So many who get their first Vulcanoid badly mistreat them and are too brutal so that the Vulcanoid is of little use even before the final treatment. Such mastery over a new Vulcanoid would have been a sight. From the sounds alone he was and is in total control of the Vulcanoid and the Vulcanoid is fully aware of it."

"I agree, Kirk, for I have known one who owned a Vulcanoid and he would be an amateur to that owner. He would tell me of claiming the Vulcanoid and how long it took to get any response from it and that he had to take it to one of the elders who showed him how it was done but said it took even he considerable time to get a sound from it"


	4. Chapter 4

As the officer slowly shook his head up and turned to look at Kirk. again, just of a heartbeat, Kirk had the same feeling he had had by the Transporter Room and earlier, he was trying to tell him something. Looking at the man, at the steady brown eyes, Kirk momentarily thought he might not be as drunk as he seemed, then he spoke.

"I, I just wanted the Captain, I wanted him to know that I may, just may be good and drunk but I recovered, I recovered. I, I has to tell him I haves what he need, what I needs." there was a pause and the officer leaned forward, almost leaning against him and there was the distinct smell of alcohol on his breath, "No, no," Lumly moved slightly away as it was clear that the officer was very drunk, "I got what I need," he held up the bottle and the Councilmen laughed and Lumly joined them but Kirk could tell it was a strained laugh, "and I got what he needs. I got our friend at home." The officer took a long gulp from the bottle and looked at Kirk. "Don't look so sad, Captain. You know I got our friend at home. It's on, on the ship. All legal. No contraband. It'll be taken good care of by Doctor McCoy. Mister Scott will help as well till you get there." another gulp from the bottle, "Till I get there. I'm drunk not stupid. I wouldn't bring it here." The officer finished the liquid that was in the bottle and looked at Kirk, "I sent yours to McCoy to care for on the ship. Ohhh, I don't feel so good." Kirk did not quite move in time as the officer threw up and collapsed.

"Kirk, take him to your accommodation and see he sleeps it off. Have him sober by nine hundred hours when I will help him file charges against you."

As Kirk pulled Rallon from the floor Lumly looked at him and tried to hide the smile, "We will finish our obligations here tomorrow morning and upon return to the Enterprise I am certain Representative Horlaw will have me take command." He had looked at the Councilmen and said, "I apologize for his actions. Hearing what was done to a close friend as well as a trusted officer and the strong drink he had with the meal has deeply affected him. The other officer will be reprimanded for being drunk."

"While we understand your need to reprimand the officer it is good for us to see an officer enjoying himself as he clearly has. He has excellent taste, that bottle he was carrying was one of our finest, if not the strongest, liquors. Even we can not drink more than two small glasses of it without it impacting on our judgment and our stomachs so do not be harsh on him. The merchant who brings it in brings in the big crates and makes a profit which allows him to buy the best stock from the justice department. Not many can afford such a drink let alone a bottle."

Kirk managed to half-carry the drunken officer to the small room that had been reserved for him and stood for a long time in a cool shower holding the officer upright in it. When he was sober enough to stand without falling Kirk left him.

As he paced waiting for the officer to emerge from the bathroom Kirk realized Lumly had won. His feelings about the man had been right. He had wanted the ship. Now he had her. That one outburst. That one lapse of control. That one punch had handed him the ship. They still had another year on this rotation. The man had it timed perfectly. He had the rank; he had been on starships before. His first night aboard he had even stated how great it would be to be the captain of such a ship. He had clearly planned for Spock to be taken and used to rile him to the point of acting without thinking. The Councilmen just played a minor part and were innocent of knowing what Lumly was doing. They would not know why Lumly was really grinning as Kirk had sat biting his lip while hearing the moans of his friend and that rhythmic banging against the wall.

The officer had half staggered from the shower, wrapped just in a robe, seemed to nod his thanks, and had lain down on the floor and promptly gone to sleep.

Sleep did not come easily for Kirk as he could not get the sound of Spock's moaning out of his head.

He was awakened by the bell to his room and knew it would be Lumly. There was no solid defense he could offer for attacking another officer as he had. It had been an unleashing of emotions, it had been a delayed reaction, it had been inexcusable. There had been so much fury in that one punch, so much anger. He was a senior officer and had, unprovoked and without warning, attacked a junior officer.

"Until we return to the ship I give you the courtesy of calling you a Captain and allowing you to act as one." Lumly took one step in then stopped when he saw the officer asleep on the floor, disgust and dismay in his voice as he said, "He will still be too drunk to sign the form right away." He took about his communicator.

"Enterprise, this is Lumly. Lock into the person approximately ten feet from me and transport. Have Doctor McCoy examine him, detoxify him, and confine him to the brig."

Once the officer had been transported Lumly looked again at Kirk, "Your actions last night were disgraceful and extremely below that expected in a starship officer let alone a captain. I am, sure, by Starfleet regulation, that the Commodore will shortly be relieving you of duty as captain of the Enterprise. When we get to the ship not only will there be a court martial arranged but you will, ship wide, apologize to that officer for your barbaric attack on him."

Lumly had walked a few paces away and then turned and looked at him, "As a starship captain you should have known it is wrong to get attached to any of your crew for one day you may have to watch them die or knowingly send them to their death. Clearly you did not know that, or if you knew it you refused to accept it. Clearly you let personal feelings cloud your judgment. I will, of course, mention that at the hearing "

When Kirk's communicator beeped Lumly looked annoyed, clearly he had planned to say a great deal more.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, is it at all possible for ye to return to the ship for a wee while?"

Lumly took the communicator, "Lumly here. What seems to be the problem? The Captain's presence is needed down here."

"It is a matter that the Captain has been dealing with for some time. He needs to see it, Sir." Everything about the way Scotty was speaking was wrong but Lumly had not noticed it.

"There was no problem transporting the officer was there?" Kirk could see a hint of worry at the corner of Lumly's eyes. "I need to talk with him when I return."

"We had a wee bit of trouble there but the lad, the officer is with McCoy now. This is something for the Captain, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

As the officer slowly shook his head up and turned to look at Kirk. again, just of a heartbeat, Kirk had the same feeling he had had by the Transporter Room and earlier, he was trying to tell him something. Looking at the man, at the steady brown eyes, Kirk momentarily thought he might not be as drunk as he seemed, then he spoke.

"I, I just wanted the Captain, I wanted him to know that I may, just may be good and drunk but I recovered, I recovered. I, I has to tell him I haves what he need, what I needs." there was a pause and the officer leaned forward, almost leaning against him and there was the distinct smell of alcohol on his breath, "No, no," Lumly moved slightly away as it was clear that the officer was very drunk, "I got what I need," he held up the bottle and the Councilmen laughed and Lumly joined them but Kirk could tell it was a strained laugh, "and I got what he needs. I got our friend at home." The officer took a long gulp from the bottle and looked at Kirk. "Don't look so sad, Captain. You know I got our friend at home. It's on, on the ship. All legal. No contraband. It'll be taken good care of by Doctor McCoy. Mister Scott will help as well till you get there." another gulp from the bottle, "Till I get there. I'm drunk not stupid. I wouldn't bring it here." The officer finished the liquid that was in the bottle and looked at Kirk, "I sent yours to McCoy to care for on the ship. Ohhh, I don't feel so good." Kirk did not quite move in time as the officer threw up and collapsed.

"Kirk, take him to your accommodation and see he sleeps it off. Have him sober by nine hundred hours when I will help him file charges against you."

As Kirk pulled Rallon from the floor Lumly looked at him and tried to hide the smile, "We will finish our obligations here tomorrow morning and upon return to the Enterprise I am certain Representative Horlaw will have me take command." He had looked at the Councilmen and said, "I apologize for his actions. Hearing what was done to a close friend as well as a trusted officer and the strong drink he had with the meal has deeply affected him. The other officer will be reprimanded for being drunk."

"While we understand your need to reprimand the officer it is good for us to see an officer enjoying himself as he clearly has. He has excellent taste, that bottle he was carrying was one of our finest, if not the strongest, liquors. Even we can not drink more than two small glasses of it without it impacting on our judgment and our stomachs so do not be harsh on him. The merchant who brings it in brings in the big crates and makes a profit which allows him to buy the best stock from the justice department. Not many can afford such a drink let alone a bottle."

Kirk managed to half-carry the drunken officer to the small room that had been reserved for him and stood for a long time in a cool shower holding the officer upright in it. When he was sober enough to stand without falling Kirk left him.

As he paced waiting for the officer to emerge from the bathroom Kirk realized Lumly had won. His feelings about the man had been right. He had wanted the ship. Now he had her. That one outburst. That one lapse of control. That one punch had handed him the ship. They still had another year on this rotation. The man had it timed perfectly. He had the rank; he had been on starships before. His first night aboard he had even stated how great it would be to be the captain of such a ship. He had clearly planned for Spock to be taken and used to rile him to the point of acting without thinking. The Councilmen just played a minor part and were innocent of knowing what Lumly was doing. They would not know why Lumly was really grinning as Kirk had sat biting his lip while hearing the moans of his friend and that rhythmic banging against the wall.

The officer had half staggered from the shower, wrapped just in a robe, seemed to nod his thanks, and had lain down on the floor and promptly gone to sleep.

Sleep did not come easily for Kirk as he could not get the sound of Spock's moaning out of his head.

He was awakened by the bell to his room and knew it would be Lumly. There was no solid defense he could offer for attacking another officer as he had. It had been an unleashing of emotions, it had been a delayed reaction, it had been inexcusable. There had been so much fury in that one punch, so much anger. He was a senior officer and had, unprovoked and without warning, attacked a junior officer.

"Until we return to the ship I give you the courtesy of calling you a Captain and allowing you to act as one." Lumly took one step in then stopped when he saw the officer asleep on the floor, disgust and dismay in his voice as he said, "He will still be too drunk to sign the form right away." He took about his communicator.

"Enterprise, this is Lumly. Lock into the person approximately ten feet from me and transport. Have Doctor McCoy examine him, detoxify him, and confine him to the brig."

Once the officer had been transported Lumly looked again at Kirk, "Your actions last night were disgraceful and extremely below that expected in a starship officer let alone a captain. I am, sure, by Starfleet regulation, that the Commodore will shortly be relieving you of duty as captain of the Enterprise. When we get to the ship not only will there be a court martial arranged but you will, ship wide, apologize to that officer for your barbaric attack on him."

Lumly had walked a few paces away and then turned and looked at him, "As a starship captain you should have known it is wrong to get attached to any of your crew for one day you may have to watch them die or knowingly send them to their death. Clearly you did not know that, or if you knew it you refused to accept it. Clearly you let personal feelings cloud your judgment. I will, of course, mention that at the hearing "

When Kirk's communicator beeped Lumly looked annoyed, clearly he had planned to say a great deal more.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, is it at all possible for ye to return to the ship for a wee while?"

Lumly took the communicator, "Lumly here. What seems to be the problem? The Captain's presence is needed down here."

"It is a matter that the Captain has been dealing with for some time. He needs to see it, Sir." Everything about the way Scotty was speaking was wrong but Lumly had not noticed it.

"There was no problem transporting the officer was there?" Kirk could see a hint of worry at the corner of Lumly's eyes. "I need to talk with him when I return."

"We had a wee bit of trouble there but the lad, the officer is with McCoy now. This is something for the Captain, Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

"Very well, he will beam up shortly."

As he handed back the communicator Lumly looked at him and Kirk could tell he was looking for some telltale sign. "You have forty standard minutes, Kirk, as we meet with Representative Horlaw and the Naloun delegation for breakfast in fifty minutes and then we return to the ship together. Understood?."

"Yes."

Frantically, as he felt the transporter beam take him, Kirk tried to think of what Scotty had been talking about. There was nothing he had been dealing with that could not possibly wait. Nothing he could think Scotty had to show him. While it was good to get away from Lumly there was nothing he had left on the ship he had to attend to and this would only further infuriate Lumly. No matter what it would turn out to be he was thankful as it got him away from that man and those memories.

As he started to step down from the platform he saw that his Chief Engineer was the only person in the Transporter Room. There was the strong aroma of disinfectant so obviously Rallon had been sick on arrival. Scott give him a nod, a bit of a strange smile, and started to walk out, "Scotty, what is it?" the Engineer paused at the open door.

"He'll be right here, Captain. I can see McCoy coming now." There was still that slight smile on the familiar face.

"Scotty, what is this about? What did you and McCoy want me to see?"

Almost as soon as the engineer had walked out Spock walked in, "Me, Jim."

For a moment nothing else existed in the universe except them. Kirk could not remember who had reached out to the other first but that did not matter. Mister Scott had known they would want to be alone. The Engineer would have known that they needed to hold one another, to hug one another, to feel that solidarity of reality when all hope of it had gone. Once he had satisfied himself that nothing was wrong with his First Officer, his friend, Kirk stepped back, took a deep breath, and looked at him, asking one simple word, "How?"

Spock, too, regained his composure and returned the look, "I recall little after being stunned. There are random scatterings of awareness. A man stripping me, giving me an injection, and forcing me to swallow a rather large tablet. I remember him laughing, fondling me, and telling me I would to be an exceptional pleasure slave. There was an incredible sensation as I could feel pathways to the mind rules being blocked, my own will seeming to drain away. Another man just looking at me and saying I was the one. Hearing a voice I knew I had heard before tell me I was safe and making me drink some strong hot liquor. It seemed unusual to me at the time as I heard him but only realized later it was what I was sensing through his touch rather than what he was saying as he was clearly talking to another. I have a vague recollection of repeatedly being made to drink more hot foul liquid and trying to fight. I recall my body being rubbed by a hand that was certain in its movements and that gave me a feeling of being guarded, cared for. "

"My first clear recollection came after I awoke from the sleep that the liquid had induced. I was aware of one of the worst headaches I have ever had and being able to access the mind rules. There was a pain in my abdomen as though I had been punched several times there. A man I did not know but knew I had seen somewhere else was in the room with me, he wrapped a robe around me, struggled to lift me and place me in a crate, he also put in two small containers, he pulled out a communicator, said something then put it in my hand and placed a lid on the crate, there was some movement of the crate, voices, then the sensation of the transporter."

"On my arrival Mister Scott and Doctor McCoy helped me out of the crate, informed me, while the good doctor gave me a most thorough physical examination, of just what had transpired during my absence. McCoy's medical team analyzed the contents of the containers Rallon had put in the crate with me and was able to make a rather formidable and fast acting antidote and counter agent for what I was given. I do not believe either the good doctor or myself had what you would call a good night but the treatment fully restored my memories and totally cleared my systems of the drugs. McCoy has told me that it would have taken considerable time to analyze what I was given and my mental condition would have irreversibly worsened had he not sent them some of the fluids I passed."

For a time the Vulcan was silent then looked at Kirk, "I believe we are all thinking along the same line in that what happened to me was no accident and that Captain Lumly is after the Enterprise but what is unknown is what part, if any, Representative Horlaw has in this."

"And I gave the Enterprise to him last night. We were in a bar that had a speaker. I heard you moaning. I thought, I thought,"

A protective arm wrapped around him, "Oh Jim, that was the effects of that hot liquor and herbs. While he knew about the antidote for the drug I had been given I doubt if he were ready for the side-effects of the treatment. He forced me to regurgitate the pills I had been given. I recall I was physically violent and violently ill yet he said nothing as he not only held me down and kept me cool with damp cloths but also cleaned up after me. He insured that I not only cleared my urinary and digestive tracts but also that my respiratory was not damaged. It has been only since I have been back on the Enterprise that I have thought of the time in that room with a man I am sure I have seen on the ship for some time and there was another man there who was talking all the time."

Kirk nodded, "An informant of sorts. While I was furious after hearing what I thought was you being abused an officer, Carl Rallon, came up to me in what seemed a highly intoxicated state. I, I struck him and now Lumly has the right to hold a court martial."

Kirk did not miss the raised eyebrow, "You struck him? He told Doctor McCoy he fell. He said he spoken with you in a bar and he fell. He was insistent that McCoy record it as a fall due to him being drunk."

"Did McCoy believe him?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hell no, Jim." McCoy walked in and looked at him, "I've seen too many so called falls not to know when somebody has received a good hard hit to the side of the head, usually by a fist. I also did not accept those other bruises and dislocations as the result of over exertion on a self-imposed fitness regime as they do not usually bruise the deep internal organs as has happened to Officer Rallon nor does a sane person continue any self-imposed regime with any dislocations."

"He okay? Still drunk?"

"Had me worried for a moment: two massive cranial bleeders, ten cracked ribs, and every major internal organ severely bruised or torn. Drunk? There was just a trace of alcohol on him but not much in him. Indications are it would have been seventy-eight percent proof stuff. He had substantial internal injuries as though he had been in a long violent fight with a certain friend of ours. Do not know how he kept standing. He had a moment's awareness and insisted I note it as a fall and self-caused damage and definitely not a fist."

Kirk nodded his thanks to the Chief Medical Officer and looked back at Spock, "But how did he get you? We were told you had been given to somebody. I was told I could hear them, hear them."

"The man I was given to just after the injection's initial shock had abated enough for me to be able to walk took me to a small room above a tavern of some kind. I remember he had me stand against a wall with my legs apart and my arms out saying I had to stay there as my new master was coming and would know what to do to claim me. Another man arrived, the one I knew I had seen somewhere, took me over to the bed, had me sit down on the bed, made me drink some very hot and spicy liquid I realized had alcohol in it, then put me on the bed on my back and began systematically deeply massaging my stomach. He made me drink at least four mugs of it while I was on my back and he was almost pummeling my stomach in a geometrical pattern. I remember I was violently sick, that I vomited at least five times.

"I recall at the time I thought it illogical as I had felt the pathways to the mind rules vanishing under the onslaught of the drug from the injection and he was making me drink strong spiced alcohol. Even after I had thrown up everything from my stomach he would still tilt my head back and pour in a different tasking hot liquid into my mouth then stroke my throat so I had to swallow. I could feel through his touch he was sorry for what he was doing to me but also a certainty that it was the only thing he could do for me."

"An antidote?"

"With some most uncomfortable and unpleasant side-effects. The first few mugs made me empty my stomach and the others repeatedly purged my digestive system and urinary tract. Each time it happened he cleaned me and the mess up. Although I know I explosively emptied my stomach both anally and orally he never complained when some of the matter got on him. There are vague recollections of lashing out at him several times with my feet and fists, of seeing him slam into a wall, and seeing him get back up and pin me down to force me to drink more of the liquid each time. The pressure of his hands was firm but they were clearly moving in a systematic manner. At one stage he tilted my head back and put drops in my nose. He was unrelenting and very skilled with the massage and making me drink so much but he only made me inhale those drops once. My muscles had not fully recovered from what he did and I still had a residual headache when I beamed aboard. I also had not finished emptying my stomach for the last time."

Kirk looked at McCoy who just smiled, "The granddaddy of hangovers, Jim. He knew just what to do to clear the drugs out of Spock but I don't know if he was ready for the struggle. He was lucky to get Spock at that stage. By making him vomit so soon meant Spock's stomach would not have dissolved the tablet completely, then that hot herbal tea would purge his system of any that might have been absorbed and gotten into his blood not quite countering the other drugs."

"And I was fortunate, Doctor, not only that Rallon knew what to do but that he was able to continue after my attacks. Even as I was drinking the hot liquid I was aware of the pathways to my mind clearing, of being more aware of my surroundings. I must be charged with attacking a fellow officer, Captain."

"Any indication it was an attack, Bones?"

McCoy looked at his two friends, "If I am to believe my patient the head trauma was a fall and the other injuries are from, and I quote, 'over exertion on a self-imposed fitness regime and nothing else irrespective of what senior officers may say'."

"Bones?"

"Did I greatly injure him, Doctor?"

"There are a few bruises that will,"

"Doctor, how seriously did I injure him?"

"There is extensive bruising to most of his major internal organs, substantial outer muscle bruising, a few cracked ribs, a broken left wrist, but that is about all."

"About all?"

"What do you want to hear, Spock? Do you really want to know that if I ignore what my patient tells me but go just by what his body tells me that, although he was meant to have been down there just to totally relax, that he had medical orders not to strain himself in any way, he was in some sort of prolonged and brutal fight. Do you want to know he was close to having total organ failure thanks to your lashing out at him using even partial Vulcan strength? You what to hear that he has severe delayed concussion as at least two of your attacks must have hurled him headfirst into something fairly solid. You want to hear how he collapsed on the platform after saying he was very drunk and fell down some stairs? You need to know how he lost control of his urinary and digestive tracts as he fell and was vomiting fresh blood? Is that what," McCoy stopped, closed his eyes, shook his head and then looked up at his friend and First Officer, "I'm sorry Spock. I know it was not your fault. I know,"

"I did attack him, Doctor. I attacked him while still largely in a Vulcan mode. I will need to explain it to him."

"You can tell him when he wakes. I want to keep him sedated long enough for him to heal and rest. He clearly did not rest down there."

Kirk looked at his friend and smiled, "And I want to be there when he wakes too. Need to explain what I did."

"We'll all be there but for now he is having no visitors and is in isolation. Whatever he drank was potent stuff and only added to the damage to his stomach, liver, and kidneys. As I said it was at least seventy-eight proof."

"Jim, what about Captain Lumly? How will he react to him stating you did not strike him? I fail to understand why but I believe Lumly wants to take command of the Enterprise."

Kirk paced for a moment, "I don't know. He wants the Enterprise and has gone about getting her and with me striking,"

"But he is not pressing,"

"Lumly saw it, Bones. Lumly just kept pushing me, just kept making subtle comments aimed at me but that fitted in with the conversation so the others would not have realized. Then Rallon turned up and I was so sure he was drunk that I just lashed out. I heard him say things I now realize were a way of telling me Spock was aboard but I thought it was the drink talking. My attacking him was Lumly's way to take the ship."

"Right, then we make Lumly strike a junior officer and he is gone."

"Doctor McCoy, as much as I can understand your reasoning, which is rather surprising in itself, Lumly does not seem to be the sort of man to be easily goaded into striking another officer as it would lower his status. If Rallon signs a statement stating Jim had struck him with no warning then," Spock looked at his Captain and friend, "Jim will be court-martialed and, most likely, dishonorably discharged from Starfleet."

"I can say that Rallon is still very hung-over and unable to attend the,"

Kirk smiled at his friends, "No, Lumly is not stupid and would know it was a stalling ploy. I, we will just have to wait to see what happens. Lumly has said he will make an example of Rallon. He will do it, too. Get him to sign a statement then tear him to shreds in front of the crew as an example."

"When he confronts Lumly I will be there as, being the ship's doctor, I have a right to be present at any function a recently discharged patient attends."

"I have to go back down and play nice with them and him. Somehow I have to get through having breakfast with them." Kirk looked first at McCoy and then at Spock.

"We'll take care of him. Now, and then."

"Jim," Spock looked at him and Kirk could not deny the love in the eyes he had thought were gone forever, "Be careful around Lumly."

Lumly looked at Kirk as he walked into the room, "You still had five minutes, Kirk. Just making sure the ship will be ready for me? What was the problem they could not deal with?"

Looking at the man Kirk said, "There were two problems and they were to do with the transporter and the roster. Just minor things but I would not want any major problems at critical time. The roster,"

"On my ship there will be no problems with rosters. I will not allow it just as you should not have allowed it."

Kirk smiled to himself, "I had to file a report explaining exactly why Officer Rallon would be unfit for duty. As per regulations I was not allowed to see Officer Rallon but I had to report on his actions and mine."

"I will be seeing both of you this afternoon and I will assist him in writing his report. I am sure I remember more than he will as he was intoxicated. But first we will have this breakfast."

The Councilmen all welcomed them and one said, "It is obvious you have accepted the fate of your First Officer, Kirk. That is most commendable."

Representative Charles Horlaw spoke, "Captain Kirk is our finest Captain in command of what he and we think of as the best ship and crew in the fleet. He knows, as does his crew, that the loss of crewmembers is an inevitable part of the job."

"Thank you both. I believe my First Officer would say it is only logical to do so." He sipped at his coffee and smiled to himself when he saw how Lumly looked at him.

One of the other Councilmen asked, "How long did it take that other officer to get over the hangover his drinks would have caused? It was rather astounding to us he was able to stand after clearly drinking so much."

"I was informed he was still in Sickbay being detoxified."

"It seems he left a few bottles for different people who helped him get his belongings back to the ship."

"I would not know,"

Immediately Lumly looked at him, "I know that Kirk does not know all of his crew but I can tell you that that officer is just that type of an officer, considerate."

"No, this was more than consideration. To share it with the men, with total strangers, who helped him with his belongings indicates he cares about others. If he is like that with a stranger he must give more to and for those he cares about."

"That he does," Kirk took a bite of his toast and thought how they had no idea how correct they were. Slowly he nodded and looked at Lumly, "that he certainly does."

A man came running up to their table and looked first at Kirk then at Harlow, "You, you are the senior officer of the Enterprise, correct?"

Lumly sat up, smiled and said, "Yes, I am."

"That officer who was here yesterday, the one who gave me two bottles of Towo and a ticket to celebrate the birth of my son. What is his name?"

Calmly Kirk took another bite of his toast and watched as the Councilmen looked at Lumly who was clearly at a loss.


	8. Chapter 9

Only Kirk's quick reaction to seeing Lumly start to move saved Rallon from a fourth savage kick from Lumly.

Spock rushed in and knelt down with McCoy beside where Rallon lay still.

"No, no, no. This is impossible." Lumly, held securely from behind by Kirk, looked horrified to see Spock. "We heard you being claimed, we heard,"

"You heard what Officer Rallon was doing for me, for me not to me." Spock looked from Lumly to Kirk and then said, "Security, come in now."

Two security officers entered and immediately gripped Lumly.

"He, he ruined everything," Lumly was struggling to get free and there was no hiding the murderous intent on his face as he looked from Rallon to Spock, "He couldn't get you off the planet. Everybody knew you were a slave on the planet."

Kirk looked at Spock and smiled, "Officer Rallon did not know that. He tried to tell me you were safe on the ship but I was so furious I just thought he was drunk."

"How did he get you off the planet? You would have been noticed as there is only one point of entry and leaving"

"I was disguised as the contents of a rather aromatic crate of that alcohol he was drinking." Spock looked first at Kirk and then at Lumly, "And it is amazing how authorities can ignore unusual shipments when they get few bottles of the most expensive alcohol."

"Ha!" Lumly looked away from the four of them and at Horlaw, "Then, Representative Horlaw, Kirk has to put him up on charges as,"

"He is my officer and I will discipline him as I see fit."

"But I still saw you, I saw you strike him. That, Kirk, that action you can't deny. You struck a junior officer. There is a medical report on it."

Finally Representative Charles Horlaw stood, "I was not informed of any attack on Captain Kirk. Doctor McCoy advised me that Officer Rallon said nothing about Captain Kirk striking him, only that he fell. His medical report shows his fall was due to intoxication."

Horlaw took a step closer to Lumly, "But we all saw your violent attack on Officer Rallon for no legitimate reason." He then looked at Spock who was still holding Rallon on his side and holding his mouth open and saw the Vulcan look at him before he looked down at Rallon then back at Lumly, "I am sure the others here will sign a statement to that fact."

"But, but," Kirk could not resist a smile as he saw Lumly struggle mentally as his dreams were crashing around him, "He filed a false security report on the goods as he did not declare you and Kirk did not correct them knowing them to be false nor report him."

Spock released his hold on Rallon, stood, picked up the tablet from the table, entered a code, and held out the tablet which showed the approved form Rallon had filled in, "If you will note, Sir, it clearly states one male-filled robe. I am a male and was, in fact, wrapped in a robe so it is not a false report. You will note he also indicates that most of the items were from the ship and were being returned to the ship, also a true statement. Further there is the government official's signature stating they had thoroughly inspected the crate and found all inside it was properly declared."

"Dammit, Spock, get back down here and hold him still!" Rallon's body was contorting as red frothy liquid flowed from his nose and mouth. "Massive internal hemorrhaging. Jim, get a full medical,"

"If it will not further injure him it will be faster if I carry him, Doctor."

"Let's go then. Just keep his head still. Jim, tell Sickbay to have full support ready."

"Security, take him to the brig. Sickbay, Doctor McCoy is bringing a patient needing full support."

When Kirk started to leave the Briefing Room Horlaw stepped in front of him, "We have to talk, Captain. We have to talk now."

The Enterprise's First Officer did not know how long he stood looking at the closed door. He was only partly aware of Kirk being beside him, his main concern was in the other room with the medical team headed by McCoy. He had not had a chance to thank Rallon for saving him and to apologize for attacking him. In the short period of time that he carried him from the briefing room to Sickbay he had felt the agony Rallon's was in, it had pounded against his shielding. The repeated few words were possibly an indication of sever brain trauma. Over and over just "friend at home, friend at home". He had heard the strained breathing and been aware of the blood seeping through his clothing. Although Spock knew and accepted that his actions had been a direct result of the drugs he could not accept the fact knew he was partly responsible for the initial damage Rallon had sustained. His attacks on Rallon had damaged him enough for Lumly's kicks to severely worsen his condition.

That bloodied broken body he knew McCoy would be working to save had also saved Jim and exposed Harlow. He had not reported that Jim had, in fact, struck him. Even when Lumly, a senior officer, had demanded a full and honest report of what had happened he did not say Jim had struck him. His refusal to name Jim had angered Lumly to the point where Lumly had reacted as he had. It was now clear why Rallon had asked for the drink, he knew how to get Harlow to react, how to get him to admit what he had done. But the cost. McCoy had said at least twenty-one days before Rallon had gone into convulsions; after what Harlow had done Rallon's injuries would be worse, much.

A hand touched his shoulder then lightly squeezed his arm, and he heard that welcome voice say, "I'm taking you to your quarters so you can get cleaned up and in a new uniform. You know Bones will contact us if there is any change."

"I, I need to be here, Jim. If he,"

A second hand gripped his other arm and he was gently but firmly turned and the arm that circled behind his back let him know his Captain and friend would not relent, "We will be right back, Spock. Bones will contact us. Do you really want him to see you looking like that when he wakes?"

"He has seen me looking worse." Spock looked at his Captain and friend and did not care that this man saw that human part of him. "He cleaned me after, after,"

Both hands lightly squeezed his arms, "I heard, Spock, I heard."

"Then you know, you know he saw me looking much worse, that he took care of me when I,"

"Spock, he took care of you when you were unable to take care of yourself. Now you know Bones will take care of him while you go and get freshened up." Spock looked at Kirk "You go get cleaned up and I will get us a light snack."

"Jim, I require no,"

"We both have to eat so we do not end up with a lecture from Bones. Also if we are both going to sit with him till he wakes up we best have something in us."

The Vulcan could tell the Human was right and would not accept another talking about how Vulcans did not need food the way Humans did. He nodded and went to his quarters while Kirk went to the mess.

In the shower Spock watched the blood that had soaked through his shirt drain away, the swirling was akin to the feeling his mind had experienced with the drugs. It had been as though all the mind rules were being drained from him and he could not stop it. The hands rubbing him, flooding him with sensations and the silently repeated, "I won't hurt you. I will keep you safe. I won't hurt you. I will keep you safe." That welcome awareness of the blocks to his mind vanishing.

It had not surprised him to go step out of the bathroom to find Kirk sitting at his desk with a cup of tea and salad for him and a cup of coffee and pasta dish for himself. They looked at each other, "Feel better now?"

"It would appear that I did need a shower and, since you seem to know what I have need of right now, I must admit a salad and a cup of tea seems appropriate. Thank you."

Kirk looked at him for a long time and Spock could tell there was something his friend wanted to tell him but was hesitant.

'What is it, Jim?"

"Two things. First is that we were used. Representative Charles Horlaw and Captain Lumly were aboard as a test for Lumly."

"We were aware of that, Jim."

"We were to believe, as we did, that it was to see his suitability for command."

"Was it not?"

"The bastards! They were willing to let you be turned into a slave just to catch Lumly. They had suspected him of being responsible for so many non-human Starfleet personnel going missing on missions but there was neither hard proof nor reliable witnesses. They needed the trap Lumly in the commission of the crime and get corroborated evidence. Horlaw said we were the perfect unit to use. They used us and his blind obsession of wanting promotion and captaincy of a starship. When you were taken they were sure but they needed more. They needed to know of Lumly's involvement and with the clear relationship he had with the Standard Councilmen, the way he joined in, and his joking about what had happened to you was all they needed. Horlaw made it clear that they considered you, us, expendable if they could stop what was happening. "

"So Representative Charles Horlaw's meeting with the High Council was a ruse?"

"Not entirely. It enabled both the High Council and Horlaw to catch all of those involved as it seems the Councilmen did not like the prospect of becoming slaves so co-operated. The High Council had reports of more than usual off-planet slaves being in the population. By doing a check it seemed they had largely come from when Lumly had been and coincided with his missing crew. But they needed proof; they needed to get those involved. By what Lumly did to you, the way they used us, they were able to get all the proof that Starfleet needed but also that they needed."

"Rallon?"

"He was not a part of the plan. He was what he was, an officer sent on extended medical rest and rec. He clearly did his own investigating as he had heard about the so called accident and what had happened to you. What happened after he beamed down we will have to find out when he is able to be questioned."

Kirk saw an eyebrow raise, "Are we to interrogate him as well?"

"No, I should have said we will ask him what happened."

"Will Representative Horlaw want to question him further?"

Anger flashed through Kirk and Spock not only sensed it but also saw it on his friend's face,

"He said that while he and Starfleet were pleased that you had been rescued their main concern was with Lumly's activities. He said that they had thought it best for me, us, to not know what they were planning in case they were wrong and that they could do nothing once you had been arrested. He said that they were aware of what most likely would happen to you and kept it from us so that we would not hamper their investigation."

"What significance did what happened to Rallon with Lumly aboard the ship play?"

"It, like you being saved, was what Horlaw called an extra bonus. It was totally unnecessary but it gave Horlaw more to present against him. Horlaw said he regrets what happened to you and Rallon but said it was necessary to catch Lumly and protect who knows how many others."

For a moment the two looked at each other. Kirk was relieved it was all over and that he had his precious best friend back. Spock was thankful for a friend like Jim who did not insist that every questions be answered, a friend who accepted his privacy.

Finally Spock said, "You mentioned there were two things." as he picked up his cup of tea.

"While you were in the shower Bones contacted me."


	9. Chapter 10

The cup of tea stopped half-way to his lips as Spock looked at his friend, "Rallon?"

"Bones says he is still critical and on full support. If he lasts seventy-two standard hours there is every chance he will recover. Seems there was a cranial bleeder he had not picked up plus considerable additional damage to his internal organs after Lumly's kicks." Kirk half-smiled at him, "And Bones said to tell you, and I quote, '_Tell Spock that by recover I mean a full recovery to not just Starfleet standards but my standards as well, to full duty after a very long period of physiotherapy and rehabilitation_.' He also said that he would set up a sleeper chair by his bed so either of us has a place to sleep without putting our necks out."

Deliberately Spock closed his eyes as he took a slow sip of the tea as relief seemed to sweep over him. Full recovery. By McCoy's standards a full recovery was twenty-seven point six one percent above the norm for Starfleet. As he swallowed the hot liquid he realized that it had been four point three one standard hours since McCoy started working on Rallon. He looked at Kirk and saw his friend had clearly been thinking along the same lines has he had, "I must thank McCoy for his letting us know and his consideration for arranging the chair."

"You do know you are not going to sit beside him for the full seventy-two hours, don't you?" Kirk saw a flash of disappointment on his friend's face then a nod, "You are not the only one who owes him so much. It was bad enough to possibly have lost command but nothing compared to what I felt when I thought I had lost you, when I heard what I thought was being done to you. We will be taking turns and if he starts to wake while either of us is there alone we let each other know, agreed?"

"I would have it no other way, Jim."

For a few moments Kirk just looked from his coffee to his First Officer. There had been those hellish hours when he had thought he had lost this part of himself. It felt so right to be with him now. As he looked at his friend Kirk could tell the Vulcan was contemplating some problem, "What is it Spock?"

"I am attempting to calculate a timeframe from Doctor McCoy's statement of a very long period of physiotherapy and rehabilitation for Rallon based on his use of that expression in the past. Without knowing the true extent of his injuries or what sort of physiotherapy and rehabilitation will be used I am attempting to determine the best way of assisting him in his recovery." the dark eyes seemed to look deep into him and Kirk held the gaze knowing they were both aware of the same regulation, "I believe we both have to find a way to protect both Rallon and McCoy from Starfleet's regulations and rulings."

McCoy walked in with carrying a tray of three drinks and handed them each one and held up his, "To friends and the best ship and crew in the Fleet and to one of the most stubborn patients any doctor could have."

Kirk stilled his glass at his lips as he heard Rallon's words again and now they made sense, "I got our friend at home."

"Jim?" both Spock and McCoy looked at him and he saw their concern.

"Something Rallon said when both Lumly and I thought he was drunk. He all but told me you were safe and on the ship. He said I got our friend at home."

"As I carried him to Sickbay I thought it was just random words, a possible indication of brain damage, but now I understand as that is what he kept repeating." An eyebrow raised, "Might I ask what else he said? You said earlier that he tried to tell you he had me safe."

"He, he said he recovered. Said he had what I needed. Talked about McCoy taking care of it and no contraband, that he had sent it back to the ship, and that he had got our friend at home. He," Kirk slowly realized all the clues he had missed, how Rallon was trying to tell him that Spock was safe, and closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Jim, he was telling you, right in front of Lumly, that Spock was back aboard the Enterprise."

Kirk nodded, "He was telling me but I was not hearing him as I was too furious about what I had heard and thought had happened to Spock and then thought he was drunk and attacked him."

"How long do you believe he will be in Sickbay, Doctor?"

"I will have him sedated for another sixty standard hours and get him onto some light physical therapy for however long it takes for him to build up to his usual fitness level. Knowing his medical history and his injuries I would expect him to be back on full duties in approximately thirty-six days."

"If I might I would appreciate being able to assist in his physical therapy."

Kirk smiled, "Better make that both of us, Bones."

McCoy smiled at both of them, "I've got the full medical team and, adding you two to the list, over a hundred of the crew wanting to assist him. I'll work out a roster. I was informed by Representative Horlaw that no action will be taken against Rallon for his actions and that I need not worry about allowing a patient with internal injuries to have alcohol nor be concerned about how long I keep him from active duty provided that within sixty-four standard days he can pass a standard fitness test."

"That's good, Bones, gives us time to ensure he has no problem massing the fitness test."

"I am pleased that no action will be taken against Rallon for his actions. What he did down there, assisting in my getting off the planet, as well as what he did in the Briefing Room could have ruined his career. It is reassuring to know his actions have caused no difficulties."

McCoy looked at his two friends, at his drink, and then back at his friends and smiled, "No difficulties, Spock? I have this ship's most difficult patient in my Sickbay and he has always proven to be a difficulty when it came to keeping him there long enough to finish his treatment. He is worse than the two of you combined as a patient."

For a moment Kirk and Spock looked at each other then Spock looked at McCoy, "Why, Doctor McCoy, can I am honored to know I and not your most difficult patient and I must congratulate Rallon's on his achievement as for so long I have always thought I was your most difficult patient."

FIN

* * *

A/N Well, all done in one night - just wanted to see if I could do it while sitting with a sick friend. Took me back to when I used do type a story in two weeks for friend who was terminal. Hope you liked it.


End file.
